Common Ground
by justanoutlaw
Summary: "Whose blood is that?"
1. Chapter 1

_Prompted by ussjellyfish on Tumblr: Okay so they're not a ship but! Snow and Maleficent as awkward friends/family? ("Whose blood is that?")_

Snow and Maleficent had an unspoken agreement. Maleficent didn't try to kill her and Snow didn't try to apologize over and over again. They probably could've found a way to avoid each other in their small town, but things were even more complicated when Maleficent began dating Regina. That was Snow's best friend, they'd have to be around each other more than they planned.

Things got even more complicated when Emma and Lily picked up their old relationship. They could one day be potential in-laws. That was going to be one awkward Thanksgiving.

However, they were both adults, they would make it work. For their family's sake.

One day, Snow stopped by the mansion with a birthday present for Regina. She knew that she wasn't one for much fuss, but she insisted on getting her something. After all, if not for her, she might not still be alive.

Using her key to get in, she smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen. Not putting it past Regina to make her own birthday cake, she headed in that direction, only to find Maleficent standing there, blood on her pristine pantsuit. Their eyes locked and the two were speechless for a moment. Maleficent had gone to her once for help and it was out of pure desperation. She wasn't about to ask for something as minor as what was going on.

"Whose blood is that?" The word's escaped Snow's mouth before she could think.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "It's mine. I was making Regina a cake and well…" She trailed off, holding up her hand, which had a decent sized cut on it, enough to make Snow wince. "Apparently knives aren't my friend. I tried to use magic to clear it up, but it wouldn't work."

"Probably because you caused the pain," she pointed out, remembering that much about magic. That only made Maleficent roll her eyes again.

"You don't say."

Snow winced, she didn't blame her for being so curt with her. She would've been the same, given their history. "Sorry, I just came by to drop this off for Regina." She paused. "I don't have magic, but I lived in the woods for quite a bit. I know a thing or two about first aid. If you want my help, that is."

Maleficent was quiet for a moment. She knew very well she wasn't going to bleed out, it was a minor cut. If anything, Regina or Lily would be home soon and could help her out. Yet, she reminded herself of a promise she had made, to try. Regina told her that Snow and David had found a way to forgive her for everything they'd done. Maleficent had forgiven them, that part had been easy. It was the moving on that was the hard part.

"I think Regina keeps the kit in the master bedroom", she finally said.

Snow nodded and headed up the stairs. She returned a few moments later with the first aid kit. She worked in silence for a bit, the only sounds being the minor hissing that escaped Maleficent's lips every so often. Eventually, she decided to speak up.

"What kind is it?"

"Hmm?"

"The cake you're making."

"Oh." Maleficent smiled a bit. "Double fudge. It's a family recipe, I made it for her once back in the Enchanted Forest."

Snow smiled as well. "Chocolate was always her favorite, even if she never admit it."

"We all have our secret indulges."

She giggled. "I suppose."

Soon, the cut was properly bandaged, the only evidence was the stain on the suit. Maleficent looked down at it with a frown. Snow couldn't help but get a little cheeky.

"This is why we don't wear pantsuits to bake."

Maleficent cocked an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well, I'm going to change. Stick around, I did this while trying to cut up the baker's chocolate. Throw on an apron, the cake isn't going to bake its self."

Without another word, she walked out of the room. Snow grabbed an apron from the drawer, throwing it on. Maybe things weren't smoothed over quite yet, but they had common ground and they would do anything to give Regina an amazing birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompted by ussjellyfish: Snow and Mal friendship, "How did you know where to find me?""**

 **Trigger warning: Mention of miscarriage.**

Snow knew that David wanted to comfort her and that he was hurting too, but she had to get out of the loft. Everyone there was codling her, treating her like she was going to break at any moment. Emma kept asking what she could do, David was making tons of food and even Neal kept coloring pages for her. She was grateful, happy that she wasn't alone. But at that moment, comfort was the last thing she needed.

She sat by the snowbells that bloomed in the forest by Johanna's old home. Oh, how she missed her. She had practically helped raise her and was always so kind, even when Snow had been a brat. Her death had been the final blow, the one to make her want to get rid of Cora once and for all. But it hadn't made her feel better, not by a long shot.

Snow wondered if losing the baby was what she deserved. For someone who considered herself a hero, she had made a lot of mistakes. She had been the reason why Maleficent couldn't raise Lily, she had killed Cora. She knew deep in her soul that she didn't handle the Gideon situation right. While she'd never regret doing all she could to protect Emma, she never should've gone so far as to taunting Belle and Rumple with his murder.

No, Snow wasn't perfect and she didn't claim to be. Which is why she hated being home at the moment. David and Emma knew all her faults, yet still loved her and still felt like she didn't deserve what was happening.

But she did.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." The words came out of nowhere and caused a chill to run up her spine. She didn't bother turning around, though. She knew who it was. "You don't know the creatures that could come and hurt you."

"Go away, Maleficent." Ever since Regina's birthday, they had worked on becoming friends and it was working. Even so, she wanted to be alone.

"David called, he was looking for Regina but she's at work. So, I said I'd find you." She sat next to her on the log, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"This is where you come when you're upset."

"My nanny planted this, before she was killed."

Maleficent nodded. "Regina says that's why you killed Cora."

"It wasn't just that. She had spent her entire life hurting me, manipulating me. She tricked me into telling her Regina's secret, she knew what that would do. She killed my mother, then the only closest thing I had to one." She shook her head. "I still shouldn't have done it. I don't regret it…but I know it was wrong." Snow let out a deep breath. "I've fucked up so much."

"You have. That doesn't mean you deserve this." Snow looked up at her. "I'm not stupid, I know what you're going through right now. Don't you think I thought that you taking Lily was my penance for all I did? It wasn't right, but for so long, I felt like maybe if I hadn't done certain things…it wouldn't have happened."

"That's not fair, though. It's not your fault. We hurt you. I took your baby…"

"And then you didn't get to raise Emma," Maleficent finished. "I've always considered that your penance. In the end, we both got our children back and a second chance to be there for them. Just in a different way than we wanted. But this…" She gestured to her stomach, one that never got a chance to swell up due to the baby. "Is not. You did not lose this baby because of the bad things you've done. It just doesn't work that way."

A single tear fell down Snow's face. "It feels like it. And if not that, I still failed them. I couldn't protect them."

"This wasn't a villain or a gargoyle." Maleficent shook her head. "There is nothing you could've done, Snow. I know you, you would do absolutely anything for your children. Sometimes it's not always the right thing, but you have their best interest at heart. Trust me, this is not your fault."

The tears continued to stream down and Maleficent wrapped an arm around her. Maybe some would've said it was inappropriate, that she should've left Snow to cry, but she couldn't. She would be there for her, even if she didn't want it.


End file.
